


Taste the Rainbow

by PhoenixHeart62442



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Parade, Pride, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHeart62442/pseuds/PhoenixHeart62442
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>One girl saunters closer and Clarke lets out an audible gasp when she sees her. She is the hottest one of them by far, possibly the most gorgeous woman Clarke has ever laid eyes on with her high cheekbones, full lips and wild brown hair...</i><br/><i>“Damn, Clarke, she’s looking right at you!” Raven says excitedly, nudging her side with an elbow.</i><br/> <br/>OR</p><p>Clarke and the gang go to Pride, where Clarke briefly meets a certain sexy Commander walking in the parade. Will they be able to reunite later in the night?<br/>Major props if you can guess what city this takes place in based on my Pride descriptions!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second ever fan fic. This is totally a thing now. You win if you can figure out what city this takes place in with my Pride hints. Find me at c0llop0rtus.tumblr.com

“WE’RE HERE AND WE’RE QUEER, BITCHES!” Octavia shouts as she turns a corner and a large rainbow-clad crowd comes into view. Excited cheering can be heard coming from the huge mass of people lined up along the street watching a parade go by.

“Shut up, Octavia, you’re not even queer!” Raven shoots back at her while adjusting the rainbow bandeau she wears underneath a shredded tank top. 

“You don’t know my life,” Octavia responds. “I totally could be. Maybe I just haven’t found a girl hot enough to reach my level yet.” Octavia is wearing short jean shorts, rainbow suspenders and a backwards hat with multicolored paint smeared around her eyes.

“Yeah, whatever.” Raven says. “Meanwhile you have the nerve to show up to Pride holding hands with your boyfriend like a couple of breeders.” She looks pointedly at Octavia’s hand linked with Lincoln’s as they walk. Lincoln remains silent, grinning, dressed in his normal apparel except for a rainbow heart sticker pasted on his cheek

“Pride is about _inclusivity,_ Raven,” Octavia chides. 

Clarke rolls her eyes at her friends. Clarke opted to forego the over-the-top rainbow look, wearing a short skirt and thin tank top to combat the heat, a pair of Ray-Bans shielding her eyes. “Would the both of you shut up?” she says exasperatedly. “We’re all here together, and we’re all going to have a great time getting drunk and watching the parade.” She’d been looking forward to Pride for weeks, and managed to get all her friends to come along. She recently broke up with her cheating boyfriend Finn, and figured she could let off some steam and pent up sexual energy in the celebration’s mobs of sweaty, writhing, half-naked bodies. Girls had been looking a lot more appealing lately.

“Yeah, and finding you some hot gay girls,” Octavia smirks. She was determined to procure her friend as many hookups as possible throughout the day.

“Hey, what about me!” Raven exclaims, affronted. 

“And me!” adds Jasper, numerous strings of rainbow beads around his neck.

“Jasper, you’re not going to find a girl at a Pride parade,” Octavia scoffs. “And you know this isn’t like Mardi Gras, right? You can’t just offer girls necklaces and have them flash you.”

“A man can dream, can’t he?” 

“And Raven, I think Clarke needs help getting some ass way more than you do,” Octavia says.

“What’s, that supposed to mean?” Clarke asks, mildly offended. “I can get girls on my own!”

“She kind of has a point,” Raven concedes. “You wouldn’t know a girl liked you if she had her tongue down your throat.”

“Whatever,” Clarke mumbles. “Just find me someone sexy.”

“Only the best for our princess,” Raven says with a wink. 

The group of friends makes their way to the main street where the parade is marching by, Octavia leading the way with Monty and Miller bringing up the rear hand in hand. Thousands of people line the street and hang out of windows to watch the celebration. The group can barely maneuver on the crowded sidewalk and link hands to keep together. 

“Let’s just stop here,” Clarke decides as they reach a less congested spot, and they push their way to the front to the metal gate that divides the parade marchers and spectators. “Ok, who’s got the Four Loko?”

“Right here,” Jasper replies, fishing cans out of his drawstring bag. They pass the cans around between them, taking swigs of the sickly sweet alcohol. 

“Ugh, I don’t know how you guys can drink this stuff,” Monty says, pulling a disgusted face after his sip.

“Are you kidding me, it’s pure party in a can!” Raven replies. “And very colorful. Totally fits the occasion.” 

A group of friendly looking people standing next to them overhears the conversation.

“You guys are drinking Four Loko?” asks a cute red-headed girl dressed head to toe in neon. “That’s kid stuff. Let me help you out.” She reaches over and plucks a handle of vodka from her friend’s hands. The group’s eyes collectively widen in amazement. They immediately hold out their drinks and the girl tips some vodka into them. “Enjoy,” she says, grinning. Raven sidles over to flirt with her as the rest of them watch the parade. 

Dozens of floats pass by with various groups from around the city demonstrating their pride and support for the LGBT community. Some go by on foot while others have extravagant stages pulled by cars blasting music, topped with people dancing. Everyone waves and smiles at the crowd as they pass by, some handing out flyers or throwing candy or other prizes out into the cheering masses. 

Clarke ends up with some stickers and a mini rainbow flag, which she tucks behind her ear. Jasper climbs up one of the tall, metal, rainbow banded poles that line the street for a better view.  
“You guys!” he shouts. “There’s a store called Gay Mart across the street, how funny is that?”  
Raven rejoins Clarke, a lipstick smudge on her cheek.

“This was a great idea, Clarke. I love Pride!” she says, beaming. Clarke grins and rolls her eyes. They both lean with their arms on the gate, watching the procession. The alcohol combined with the hot sun beating down has given them all a pleasant buzz that’s quickly veering towards drunkenness. 

The next group approaching them on foot appears to be some kind of women’s athletic team. They all look very fit and imposing with copious eye black smudged on their faces. Clarke has a huge weak spot for athletes and she eyes their muscles appreciatively. One girl saunters closer and Clarke lets out an audible gasp when she sees her. She is the hottest one of them by far, possibly the most gorgeous woman Clarke has ever laid eyes on with her high cheekbones, full lips and wild brown hair. She’s wearing ripped black skinny jeans and a cutoff with the letters CDR on the front that reveals toned and tanned arms.

Raven spots her too and lets out a low whistle. The girl looks over in their direction and her piercing green eyes lock onto Clarke’s. Clarke feels a shiver go through her despite the heat.

“Damn, Clarke, she’s looking right at you!” Raven says excitedly, nudging her side with an elbow. 

The girl smirks and continues to meet Clarke’s gaze, and Clarke returns the stare unabashedly. She walks directly towards Clarke hanging over the fence, and Clarke feels paralyzed. The girl is now standing right in front of her, and she reaches a hand out to grab the back of Clarke’s head, pulling her into a searing kiss. Clarke meets her lips hungrily, pushing back against her as the girl presses her tongue into Clarke’s mouth. Clarke readily accepts it, and the girl’s fingers tighten in her hair. The girl’s lips are warm and sweet and insisting, making Clarke heady with desire and wishing desperately that they were anywhere but on a crowded sidewalk in the middle of the day.

The kiss is hot but brief, and the girl pulls away after a few seconds leaving Clarke gasping. She gives Clarke one last, lustful look before continuing on, her smirk now more pronounced than ever. Clarke watches her go in a daze. Octavia wolf-whistles and Jasper nearly falls off the pole. A teammate with dirty blond hair and sharp features walking directly behind the girl eyes Raven and raises her eyebrows at her as she passes them.

“Holy shit, Clarke, maybe you don’t need my help after all!” Octavia says, impressed. “I can’t believe you just made out with the hottest chick in the damn parade.”

“Me neither,” Clarke says slowly, reaching up to touch her tingling lips. She can still taste the girl, and she wants more. “I didn’t even get her name,” she says dejectedly. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll find her again,” Octavia reassures her. “And then you two can get your passionate lady lovin’ on. Seriously, that kiss was steamy,” she says, fanning herself.

“Babe, there are hundreds of thousands of people here,” Lincoln says. “We can’t get her hopes up too much.” 

“Don’t be a buzzkill, Lincoln,” Jasper says, hopping down to the ground. “If Clarke wants to make out with a super hot girl with tongue right in front of us again, I think it’s our civic duty to make that happen.”

“We’ll just have to narrow our search to places where gay girls hang out,” Monty suggests. 

“You’re right,” Clarke says more determinedly. “I need to find her. That kiss was amazing. I vow not to go home tonight without her phone number!” 

“That’s the spirit,” Raven says, clapping her on the back. “But I bet you don’t go home tonight without her in general.” 

The parade finally comes to an end, and the group decides to stop and get some food. Clarke suggests a taco place down the street that gay women in the city are known to frequent, and they head over. Moving down the sidewalk quickly is nearly impossible as the giant crowd disperses, and they get separated along the way. Clarke and Raven reach the bar first, shortly followed by Octavia and Lincoln. 

“Monty and Miller decided to hit up a gay bar instead,” Lincoln says.

“Cool,” says Raven. “Where’s Jasper?” They all peer around for him until he comes tumbling out of the crowd right in front of them, hair and clothes disheveled. 

“You guys, I was in the parade!” he says, out of breath. “I tried to cross the street and next thing I knew a bunch of drag queens were sweeping me in with them. I just kept walking until I saw another exit and squeezed out.” They all laugh and enter the bar. 

It’s a bright and upbeat place with plenty of Mexican food and tequila, and they sit around a high top table eating tacos and drinking frozen margaritas. There are definitely a number of gay women there, and they all look around expectantly for Clarke’s girl, Raven drunkenly winking at every girl who walks past. But the mystery girl is nowhere to be seen. 

Two girls walk up to their table and introduce themselves. “Hi ladies,” they say, ignoring Lincoln and Jasper. “We want to invite you to the official all-women Pride after-party tonight. It’s a really fun dance party with a ton of women, and there’s a celebrity lesbian DJ spinning!” They hand out a couple flyers with the DJ’s name prominent in colorful, bolded text. 

“Sounds fun, thanks,” Clarke says, smiling back. 

“We hope to see you there. It’s in the parking lot back behind the big gym on the north side of town.” The two girls walk off.

“Who ever heard of an after-party in a parking lot?” Octavia asks, looking at a flyer skeptically. 

“Who cares, did you not hear the part about it being all girls?” Raven says. “We totally have to go.”

“Absolutely,” Clarke agrees. “The parade girl might be there!”

“And her hot friend,” Raven adds. 

“You two go,” Octavia says. “I don’t think Lincoln would appreciate me getting all close and personal with the city’s entire lesbian population.” 

“You got that right,” Lincoln agrees. 

The gang decides to hang out at Bellamy’s apartment in the city until the party begins. They play drinking games and cards until nightfall, and then Clarke and Raven head out once again. They take a bus up to the city’s notoriously lesbian neighborhood and follow the lines of girls streaming to a wide alleyway where they pay their cover and walk inside. 

The party is indeed in a large, outdoor parking lot, but it’s enclosed by tall brick buildings on all sides giving it a more private feel. Booths around the edges sell drinks, and a large stage is set up in the back. The DJ is playing, loud thumping music that Clarke feels through her bones. Lights flash from the stage into the crowd where a horde of women have already begun dancing in earnest. 

Clarke and Raven look at each other and then head in to join them. They dance together happily, still energetically intoxicated. Both jump up and down to the beat of the music and Raven fist pumps vigorously. A few girls come over to flirt with them, but they are still on the lookout for their athletes. 

As the night goes on, the dancing around them shifts from lively jumping to more desperate gyrating. Clarke is starting to think she may not see the sexy brunette who kissed her, and maybe she should just pick one of the other girls here who have openly expressed their interest in taking her home. 

She turns to say something to Raven when she feels someone come into her space behind her. 

“Hello again,” a low voice says.

Clarke spins around and comes face to face with her mysterious dream girl, face now clean and looking more intoxicating than ever. 

“Hi,” Clarke says breathlessly, looking up into those mesmerizing green eyes. “I was hoping I’d see you here. I’m Clarke.”

“As was I. I’m Lexa. This is my friend Anya,” she says, gesturing to the girl next to her. 

“And I’m Raven,” Raven interjects, sticking out her hand for Anya to shake and smiling widely. Anya appraises her for a moment before responding. “You’ll do,” she says. Raven laughs and grabs her hand. “Let me buy you a drink.” She gives Clarke a knowing look before tugging Anya out of the crowd. 

Clarke turns her attention back to Lexa, trying to maintain her composure while her heart beats excitedly.  
“That kiss you gave me at the parade was incredible,” she says, blushing slightly. “I didn’t want you to stop.”

“It was very enjoyable,” Lexa agrees. “As soon as I saw your face in the crowd I knew I had to have you.” The look she’s giving Clarke now is covetous, almost greedy as she eyes Clarke’s cleavage down the front of her tank top. “Would you like to dance?”

Clarke nods, and they begin to move their bodies together with the music. Lexa continues to gaze at her as they dance, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. Clarke raises an eyebrow at her, and Lexa reaches out to spin her around so that Clarke’s ass is pressed into Lexa’s hips. She places her hands firmly on Clarke’s waist and Clarke grinds back into her. Lexa grinds herself on Clarke’s ass steadily, trailing her hands up and down Clarke’s thighs, waist and arms. Clarke throws her head back, and Lexa leans down to drag her teeth along her exposed throat. Clarke gasps at the contact and feels her arousal pooling between her thighs. 

She turns around in Lexa’s arms to face her again and sees that her eyes are dark and hooded with desire. Lexa’s eyes immediately drop to Clarke’s lips. Clarke wraps her arms around the back of Lexa’s neck and draws her into an open-mouthed kiss. Lexa’s lips are just as soft as Clarke remembers, her mouth just as addicting. Their tongues move together frantically, exploring as if they only have fleeting time together. 

Lexa fits her thigh in between Clarke’s legs, making her groan. Once again she wishes they weren’t in such a public place. They continue making out and rubbing against each other lasciviously until both are so turned on that neither could take another minute before tearing the other’s clothes off. 

Lexa reluctantly breaks the kiss, brushing her nose against Clarke’s and breathing deeply. “I need you. Now,” she commands, her voice throaty.

“Let’s get out of here,” Clarke agrees. Lexa takes her hand and pulls her back out of the party onto the street. Clarke thinks she spots Raven and Anya wrapped around each other on the way out. 

Lexa begins walking quickly in a random direction, Clarke following slightly confused.

“Where are we going? Do you live around here? We could go back to my place, I live up north. We can take the train...” 

“No, I can’t wait that long,” Lexa cuts her off. “I want to fuck you now.” They walk another couple blocks before Lexa pulls Clarke into a deserted alley and pushes her up against a brick wall. They are shielded from view by a few trees, and the only light that shines down upon them is from the moon.

Lexa crashes their mouths back together roughly, a hand on either side of Clarke’s head. Clarke grabs Lexa’s ass and pulls their bodies flush together, desperate to get as close as possible. Lexa brings her mouth to Clarke’s neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses and sharp bites that are sure to bruise. But it’s still not enough, and Clarke tangles a hand in Lexa’s curls and pushes her head lower. Lexa complies, nipping at her collarbone before reaching the tops of her breasts. 

She pulls Clarke’s tank top down her chest, revealing the lacy black bra underneath. Lexa palms her full breasts through the bra and kneads them with strong hands before pulling the bra away and fitting her mouth around a pert nipple. Clarke groans as Lexa swirls her tongue around it expertly, knowing that she would be just as good with her tongue elsewhere. 

Clarke takes one of Lexa’s hands and guides it underneath her skirt. Lexa needs no further encouragement and pulls Clarke’s panties to the side, dipping her fingers into the wetness she finds there.

“Fuck, you’re soaked,” Lexa growls in her ear.

“I know,” Clarke pants back. “I haven’t stopped thinking about you all day.”

“Oh yeah? And what exactly were you imagining?” Lexa asks while lightly swiping over Clarke’s clit to tease her.

“I imagined you kissing me hard and shoving your tongue in my mouth,” Clarke describes as Lexa starts moving her fingers in circles that make her squirm. “I thought about you throwing me down and ripping my clothes off and having your way with me.” Lexa’s fingers increase their pace, and Clarke has to take a moment before she is able to continue. “I thought about you fucking me so hard until I scream and come over and over.. FUCK!” she cries out as Lexa abruptly thrusts two slick fingers into her.

“Like this?” Lexa purrs, curling her fingers forwards as she moves them in and out.

“Oh my god, yesss,” Clarke moans. Lexa finds a rhythm and uses her free hand to lift Clarke’s leg and hitch it around her hip. The new angle allows her to go deeper and support some of Clarke’s weight, which is useful because her legs have started to tremble. 

Clarke pulls Lexa’s face back to hers and kisses her messily. Lexa continues to pump in and out while using her thumb to press on Clarke’s clit. 

“Lexa, I’m... I’m gonna come..” Clarke gasps out. And with one more curl of Lexa’s fingers, Clarke clenches around them and comes hard, head thrown back against the wall and Lexa’s name tumbling from her lips. Lexa slows her movements but keeps her hand where it is to help Clarke ride out her orgasm. Eventually her breathing slows and she opens her eyes. 

“Holy fuck, Lexa,” she says. Lexa smirks and pulls her hand out of Clarke’s underwear. She brings it up to Clarke’s mouth, and Clarke gently sucks them clean. 

“I taste pretty good,” she says slyly. “But I bet you taste even better.” She spins Lexa around so that her back is now pressed against the wall, and she drops to her knees. Lexa’s lips part in surprise, but she doesn’t protest. Clarke unbuttons her skinny jeans and pulls them down her long legs, underwear coming with them. Clarke slowly kisses up her legs, savoring the soft skin. 

“Clarke, do not tease me,” Lexa says, looking down at her and placing a hand on the back of her head. Clarke grins and holds her gaze, allowing Lexa to guide her mouth onto her glistening pussy. Clarke takes a long lick, tasting her juices, and Lexa shudders. She is sweet, and Clarke pushes her tongue inside her, wanting to taste as much as possible. 

Clarke thrusts her tongue in and out for a while, enjoying the way Lexa’s walls contract around her. Eventually she changes tactics and presses her tongue flat against Lexa’s clit. This elicits a hum of pleasure and tightening of hands in her hair. Clarke moves her tongue in varying patterns until she finds one that Lexa seems to enjoy most. She grips the back of her thighs to hold her still when Lexa’s hips start bucking up into her mouth.  
Clarke swipes her tongue one final time against her clit and Lexa holds Clarke’s head in a death grip as she comes into her mouth. Clarke cleans her up with small licks and then gets back on her feet. Lexa pulls her jeans up and re-buttons them with unfocused eyes. 

“You are incredible, Clarke,” she says, the “k” rolling off her tongue sensually. Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa and kisses her, letting her taste herself on her lips. They rest their foreheads together and breath each other in.

“To answer your earlier question, I do live near here,” Lexa finally says. “Would you like to come home with me? I have a large bed that is much more suitable for such activities than an alley.”

Clarke nods and tries to stifle a yawn, her eyes slightly dropping from all the day’s exertions. “Yeah, that and sleep.”

Lexa gives a small smile and a quick nod and takes Clarke’s hand in hers. They walk together into the night back to Lexa’s apartment, both satisfied and elated that a brief locking of eyes had led to much more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke make it back to her apartment after the Pride festivities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take a little break to grieve and process, but writing these two happy and blissful together is way too much fun. May they give each other orgasms til the end of time. Fans of Lexa's D might like this chapter...

Clarke follows Lexa up the stairs to her building and into her dark apartment. Lexa flicks the light switch by the door and the room is flooded with a dull, yellow light. Clarke can see it’s a small but cozy one-bedroom with wooden floors and some exposed brick. They’d entered into the living room, where a worn couch sits in front of a TV stand, full bookcases on either side and a coffee table in front holding a large water bottle, stray dishes and a few candles. They kick their shoes off to the side into a pile of boots and cleats, and Lexa leads Clarke into her bedroom. It’s sparsely decorated with a desk, a few sports posters hanging on the walls, and a queen-sized bed dominating the room. 

Clarke immediately walks over and collapses onto it, face pressed into the white sheets. It’s soft and extremely comfortable, and she can feel herself already starting to drift off, exhausted from a full day of parade-watching, partying and alley sex. Lexa chuckles and lays down next to her. She flips Clarke over to face her and presses their lips together. Clarke lazily kisses her back, and Lexa runs her hand soothingly up and down Clarke’s side. Clarke hums contentedly and then Lexa pulls away and stands up. 

“Here, borrow some of my clothes to sleep in,” she says while rummaging through a dresser drawer. She tosses a pair of short athletic shorts and a thin white t-shirt onto Clarke’s listless body. Clarke vaguely wonders if the brunette had given her such revealing clothes on purpose.

“You can use the bathroom first. First door on the left. There’s an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet.” Clarke just grumbles and buries her face back into the bedspread. 

“Go on, you’ll be so much happier in the morning if you do. You are not going to want to leave this bed in the middle of the night to pee, trust me. And don’t you want morning kisses?” Lexa quirks an eyebrow up and the blonde and begins stripping. This gets Clarke’s attention, and she raises her head to watch Lexa undress, discarding her clothes carelessly into a pile. Blue eyes linger on her taut stomach and firm breasts. They are smaller than Clarke’s own, but glorious in their own right - high on her chest and perfectly round with small pink nipples. Lexa moves about the room unabashedly naked, her lean, tanned body pulling Clarke out of her sleepy haze. She gazes hungrily at Lexa’s athletic ass as she bends over to pull on a pair of soccer shorts. Once Lexa is fully clothed, Clarke lets out a deep sigh and drags herself to the bathroom. 

She comes back into the bedroom a few minutes later, her breasts straining against the thin cotton shirt. This doesn’t escape Lexa’s attention, and she smirks at Clarke’s chest. Clarke rolls her eyes and licks her lips.

“Don’t look so smug,” she says, trying not to smile. Lexa simply raises an eyebrow again and leaves the room, smacking Clarke’s ass playfully on her way out. 

Clarke makes herself comfortable under the covers while Lexa’s in the bathroom, and by the time she returns Clarke is curled up on her side with arms wrapped around a pillow and snoring softly. Lexa shuts off the lights and climbs in next to her. She drapes an arm over Clarke’s sleeping form, rests her head on top of her hair, and soon both women are sleeping soundly. 

Clarke stirs in tangled sheets the the next morning, momentarily forgetting where she is. Then she feels Lexa’s warm arms tighten around her and the memories of the previous night come rushing back. She turns around to face Lexa, carefully so as not to wake her. The brunette is still asleep, her lips slightly parted and tiny puffs of breath now hitting Clarke’s nose. She looks peaceful in sleep, her face much smoother and younger looking. Clarke admires her sharp cheekbones and flawless skin and thinks she’d be utterly content to lay in this cozy bed all day with their legs tangled together. 

Lexa’s eyes flutter open and she smiles as Clarke’s face comes into focus in front of her.

“Enjoying the view?” she teases, voice still thick with sleep. 

“It’s pretty great,” Clarke responds before leaning in for a kiss. Lexa pulls her in closer and sighs happily. 

“Mmm I could get used to waking up like this.”

“What, with morning kisses?”

“I told you you’d want them,” Lexa laughs. Clarke agrees by pressing their lips back together firmly. Lexa nibbles on Clarke’s bottom lip and then dips her tongue inside when Clarke opens her mouth. Clarke groans and presses herself against Lexa further. Her hips start grinding into her almost of their own accord. Lexa moves her mouth to Clarke’s ear and takes it between her teeth. 

“Somebody’s horny in the morning,” she growls. Clarke simply whimpers in return. Lexa rolls on top of her and grips her hips tightly, grinding her own down to meet them. Clarke looks up at her with wide blue eyes, amazed at how aroused she is already. She’s usually never ready for sex first thing after waking up. But Lexa’s weight on top of her feels good, and she can feel her thighs getting slick. 

Clarke slides her hands up the front of Lexa’s t-shirt and molds them to her breasts. When she grips a nipple in either hand and pinches, Lexa shudders and gasps. The brunette lowers her head to Clarke’s neck and begins leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses underneath her ear and jawline. She finds a place in the dip of Clarke’s clavicle that makes her jump, and she sinks her teeth into it deliberately, relishing the groan Clarke lets out in response. 

Clarke moves her hands around to Lexa’s ass and into the waistband of her shorts. She squeezes the flexing muscles, urging Lexa to rock into her harder. Lexa picks up her pace and raises herself up onto her hands with one on either side of Clarke’s head. Quickly she’s grinding and crashing their hips together roughly, both women breathing heavily and moaning at the contact. But it’s not enough. Clarke wants more. She wants Lexa impossibly closer, inside her. She wants Lexa to take her fully and fuck her with everything she has. Lexa sees the desperation in her eyes and ceases her movements. 

“How do you feel about strap-ons?” she pants. Clarke bites her lip and looks up at Lexa shyly through her lashes, excitement coursing through her. 

“I’ve never used one before, but I’d definitely like to try.” 

Lexa gets up and opens a drawer in her nightstand. She pulls out a harness that looks more like a pair of lacy underwear and a light blue dildo. 

“Does this look ok?” she asks, handing it to Clarke. Clarke examines it, feeling the size and texture. It’s smooth silicone, medium-sized with a slight curve at the tip that’s sure to hit her g-spot if angled correctly. 

“This looks perfect,” she replies, handing it back. Lexa fits it into the harness before sliding her shorts down and pulling it on. Clarke sits on the edge of the bed and swallows as she looks up at Lexa standing above her. Lexa looks striking and powerful, and Clarke suddenly feels vulnerable. She likes the feeling, though, and can’t wait to submit and give herself to Lexa completely. 

Both women are motionless, overwhelmed with desire but momentarily at a loss for how to continue. 

“Um, I should probably get it wet,” Clarke stammers. “To make it easier, you know.” 

Lexa swallows and nods. 

“Yes, you probably should.” 

Clarke grasps the dildo in her hand and looks up and Lexa as she slowly drags her tongue along the underside before wrapping her lips around the tip. Lexa feels a rush of heat between her legs at the incredibly sensual sight, looking down at Clarke with hooded eyes, blown pupils and parted lips.

Clarke begins sliding her mouth up and down the shaft, coating it with as much saliva as possible. Lexa gently brushes a lock of hair behind Clarke’s ear before resting her hand on the back of the blonde’s head while she works. 

Clarke’s own arousal is building rapidly, and she has to fight to restrain herself from shoving a hand into her underwear and touching herself. Looking up into those green eyes now clouded with lust, she knows Lexa will want to be the one to touch her first. Instead, she grips Lexa’s thighs in both hands and takes as much of the dildo as she can into her throat. She can’t take it all, a few inches short of the base, but her effort makes Lexa positively shake with need. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” she groans. Clarke slowly pulls the dildo out of her mouth, leaving a sheen of saliva on it, and Lexa pushes her onto her back. Clarke scoots back so her head rests on a pillow, and Lexa climbs on top of her and kisses her hard. She snakes a hand down between Clarke’s legs and runs her fingers through her velvet folds, feeling how wet she is. Clarke is absolutely soaking. Lexa easily presses two fingers into her and lets her get used to the stretch. Clarke tangles her hands in Lexa’s wavy hair. 

“Lexa,” she pleads. “I need you. Please fuck me.” Lexa wastes no time heeding her wish. She pushes Clarke’s legs apart, grips the dildo and rubs the head over Clarke’s opening, coating it with her juices. Then she begins gradually pressing it into her, inch by inch. Clarke’s breath catches as it enters her, filling her up and pressing against her walls. 

It fits Clarke perfectly, and Lexa lets it rest for a moment when it’s fully inside her up to the hilt. Then she begins moving her hips gently, drawing the dildo out a few inches before thrusting it back in. Clarke’s little gasps of pleasure let her know it feels good, so Lexa increases her speed and the force of her thrusts, letting the dildo come out almost to the head each time. 

Clarke wraps her legs around Lexa’s waist, allowing her to thrust deeper. Lexa has managed to find the angle that hits the rough ridges on the front of Clarke’s inner walls with every movement, and Clarke can feel the pressure building inside her. Every thrust of Lexa’s hips makes Clarke’s breasts bounce on her chest, captivating Lexa with their movements. She reaches down and squeezes one, causing Clarke to arch up into her further and drag her nails down Lexa’s back, leaving long red scratch marks and making Lexa shiver.

Lexa bends to kiss her again while keeping her hips moving at a steady pace. The dildo is now fully coated in Clarke’s slippery come, allowing it to slide in and out of her with ease and filling the air with slick sounds. 

“Fuck, that feels so  _ good _ ,” Clarke moans into Lexa’s mouth. “Can you go harder, please?”

Lexa’s thighs are straining at the effort of holding herself above Clarke, but she wants to keep going faster and deeper, so she pulls out to readjust. Clarke whines at the loss of contact, then gasps in surprise when Lexa roughly flips her over onto her stomach and pulls her ass up to meet her hips. 

Lexa slips the dildo back into her pussy without warning and begins pounding into her at a more brutal pace, gripping her hips tightly and enjoying the view of her deliciously round ass. Clarke gives a shout and raises herself up onto her hands. But every smack of Lexa’s hips against her ass pushes her forwards, and she has to grip onto the headboard for support. 

Lexa’s dildo is filling her up wonderfully, every thrust hitting her g-spot, and she bites down hard on her lip to keep herself from screaming. Lexa is getting close herself, her clit rubbing against the base with every drive forward. She tries to concentrate on her movements so she doesn’t come before Clarke reaches her climax, but it’s becoming increasingly difficult. She needs Clarke to come quickly. 

Lexa reaches down and fists a hand into Clarke’s hair, pulling her head up and slamming into her harshly, nails digging into her hip and leaving bruises. Clarke’s entire body feels like it’s on fire as her pleasure mounts, and Lexa’s vision starts to blur and her movements stutter as the tingling pressure on her clit is becoming unbearable. 

One final thrust and Clarke shouts Lexa’s name as she comes, wetness gushing out around the dildo buried inside her. A second later and Lexa is gasping on top of her as her orgasm finally overtakes her. She slides out of Clarke carefully and both women collapse on the bed, sweaty and breathing heavily. 

“Wow,” Clarke eventually manages to say. “I don’t know if I’ve ever come that hard before.” 

“That was amazing,” Lexa agrees. “I’ve got to say I love fucking you.” 

Clarke grins and gives her a sloppy kiss before closing her eyes and letting her head fall back, body still buzzing from her orgasm. 

“All fucked out, huh?” Lexa teases. Clarke mumbles incoherently, and Lexa can tell Clarke’s one of those girls who will always fall asleep immediately after sex. 

Lexa gets out of bed and takes off the strap-on. She covers Clarke with a blanket and goes to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Clarke is awakened again by the smell of coffee wafting into the room. She opens her eyes to see Lexa re-enter the room carrying two plates full of omelettes and realizes she’s starving. 

“You’re a cook too,” Clarke says as Lexa hands her a plate and fork.

“It’s the least I can do for a beautiful girl who shares my bed.” 

Clarke blushes and takes a bite. It’s delicious. The two spend the rest of the morning eating breakfast in bed and getting to know each other. Clarke graduated a couple months ago and has the summer to herself before starting med school in the city in the fall. She’s moving into an apartment in the city with her best friends Raven and Octavia in a couple weeks. Lexa had graduated two years before and works at a law firm while studying for the LSAT. She plays in a women’s football league and loves lifting. Clarke’s from the west coast and Lexa the east. Clarke likes Thai food and Lexa prefers Indian. 

They talk easily until their voices grow hoarse, and then they just cuddle and let their hands trail over each other’s skin in exploration. When the pads of Clarke’s fingers brush over the front of Lexa’s underwear, she feels a warm and damp spot and realizes that Lexa is turned on again. She lifts an eyebrow and gives her a coy look.

“Ready for round three?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on tumblr - c0llop0rtus


End file.
